


Verlorene Gotteskinder

by Delsin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delsin/pseuds/Delsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokifans aufgepasst!Diese Geschichte spielt 18 Jahre nach "The Avengers". Ein Mädchen namens Tesse, aufgewachsen ohne Vater, erlebt einen faden Arbeitstag. Ihr einziges Erinnerungsstück an ihrem Vater ist ein Halsband mit einem Anhänger. Als sie eines Tages nach Hause  kam, bekam sie Besuch von einem Ding mit roten Augen und eiskalter Haut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rote Augen

New York, 7 Uhr morgens und es regnete aus Eimern.   
„TESSEEE!STEH ENDLICH AUF!!!“ dröhnte es aus der Küche. „Jaja, reg dich ab.“ Schlecht gelaunt wie eh und je stand ich auf. 

„Hy, mein Name ist Tessera. Komischer Name, ich weiß. Aber meine Mutter meinte, ist halt so was besonderes. Meine Spitzname ist aber Tesse oder Tessa. Bin 17 Jahre alt und mache eine Lehre zur Frisörin. Echt anstrengend, das sag ich euch. Habe grüne Augen, bin 1,65cm groß, sehr schlank und blass. Ich steh drauf, genau wie auf meine schwarzen Haare. Ich hab sie immer schulterlang geschnitten und frisiere sie mir immer zurück. Ich mag es und meine Freunde ziehen mich immer auf, das ich aussehe wie ein geschniegelter Snob. Aber die meinen das nur zum Spaß. Ich bin ein Einzelkind und habe keinen Vater. Meine Mutter sagte mir, das er vor 16 Jahren, genau zu meinem ersten Geburtstag abgehauen ist..............Dieser Arsch. Dafür hasse ich ihn echt, aber wünschte mir dennoch irgendwie das er zurückkommen würde. Ich würde ihn erst eine scheuern und beschimpfen.......aber dann würde ich ihn umarmen und nicht mehr loslassen............Das einzige Erinnerungsstück von ihm ist eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der eine sehr komische Form hat. Ich hab den um,seit ich klein bin..........Aber ich rede euch schon wieder mit wirren Träumen voll. Tut mir leid.“

Fertig angezogen setzte ich mich an den Frühstückstisch zu meiner Mutter und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. „Morgen! Gut geschlafen?“ „Ja so halb.“, murrte ich und schnappte mir einen Toast und Butter. „Schon wieder dieser Traum?“, fragte meine Mutter und stellte ihren Kaffee auf den Tisch. „Vor dir kann ich nichts verbergen. Du sieht es sofort, was?“ Ich erwischte mich, wie ich grad schmunzelte und schenkte mir einen gekauften Orangensaft ein. „Weißt du, Tesse. Der Traum hat einfach nichts zu bedeuten. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Aber mir kommt es jedes mal so echt vor. Und das macht mir echt Angst, jedes Mal.“  
Ich aß zu Ende und machte mich daran meine Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen. „So, ich werd jetzt arbeiten gehen und komme wie üblich um 7 Uhr erst wieder.““Okay, machs gut Tesse. Bye.“ Meine Mutter und ich umarmten uns noch zum Abschied und schon war ich gegangen. 

Ich schlängelte durch diese Menschenmenge um zur Ubahn zu gelangen. Es war nur ein fünf Minutenmarsch und dann noch eine halbe Stundenfahrt der Ubahn. Gerade als ich aussteigen wollte, rempelte mich jemand sehr hart an und ich spürte einen starken Druck auf meinem Hals. Ich griff sofort danach und ich merkte das derjenige mir meine Kette runtergerissen hat. „Hallo, geht’s noch?“schimpfte ich laut, aber ich hörte nichts von dem Rempler. Ich blickte ihn an, aber da bemerkte ich das der schon wieder weg war.. „Ja, so ein Arschloch! Nicht mal sich entschuldigen!“,schimpfte ich rum und machte mir nichts draus das mich die Leute so anstarrten. Ich blickte zu Boden und da lag meine Kette. Es war viel eher ein Stoffhalsband mit dem Anhänger. Aber es ist zerrissen und so konnte ich sie nicht mehr anlegen. Behutsam nahm ich das Andenken an mich und steckte es langsam in meine Jackentasche. Die Hand ließ ich drinnen und hielt das Ding noch fest umklammert. „Ich weiß doch nicht mal wie er aussieht.“ Tränen stiegen empor, aber ich wischte sie mir schnell wieder weg. „Es bringt doch nichts, jetzt um ihn zu weinen. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon längst tot.“ Bedrückt setzte ich meinen Marsch fort und nahm die Treppen zum Ausgang. 

Als ich dann beim Frisörladen ankam, war ich komplett durchnässt wegen dem vielen Regen. Schnell stieß ich die Türe auf und genauso schnell wieder zu. „Brrrr. Da ist es echt kalt draußen!“Ich schüttelte mich wie ein nasser Hund, und meine Freundin und Chefin zugleich, rief: „Ihhh, hör auf! Du machst mich ja ganz nass!!““Tut mir leid, Jessy.“   
Stunden vergehen und der Regen hielt bis Feierabend immer noch an. „Jetzt ist sogar noch ein Gewitter dazugekommen. Das wird der Sturm des Jahrhunderts.“sagte ich voll verträumt.“Ach so ein Blödsinn. Ist doch nur ein normales Gewitter, und nichts besonderes.“ „Ich stehe auf Gewitter. Die faszinieren mich einfach und deswegen wünsch ich mir immer so einen Sturm, dem einen das Gehirn wegpustet!“ Laut fing ich zu lachen an und schlug Jessy auf den Rücken. „Au. Nicht so dolle.“ „Tut mir leid. Okay, ich muss dann wieder heim.“ Jessy nickte und sagte: „Bye. Bis morgen dann, ja?“ „Natürlich.Bye.“ sagte ich und drehte mich um. „Die gute alte Jessy.“ Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen machte ich mich auf nach hause zu gehen. Ich griff in meine Jackentasche um sicherzugehen dass das Amulett noch hier ist. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und ging weiter. 

In der Ubahn überkam mich ein sonderbares Gefühl. Ich wusste nicht genau was, aber machte mich irgendwie nervös. Zaghaft blickte ich mich in der Ubahn um und sah nur normale Menschen. Mütter mit Kinderwagen, Männer mit Aktentasche und Anzügen, diese Möchtegern-HipHopper, aber keiner sah von denen verdächtig aus. „Tessa, was denkst du da? Verdächtig? Du hast wohl zuviele Actionfilme gesehen.“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln lächelte ich über meine Paranoia und blickte nach rechts. Schnell sah ich noch wie ein Typ mich anblickte, aber schnell wegsah. „Ähm, okay? Starrte der mich gerade an?“ Misstrauisch starrte ich ihn auch an, aber der sah mich nicht mehr an. Im Gegenteil, bei der nächsten Station stieg er aus. Ich sah ihm noch hinterher, und da drehte er sich doch tatsächlich um. Ich erschrak fürchterlich. „Hatte er gerade rote Augen?“ Hastig  
drehte ich mich wieder um und blickte meine Hände an um irgendwas anzublicken. „Hatte der wirklich rote Augen? Die leuchteten!“Eine Weile saß ich noch da, als auf einmal:*DingDong Nächster Halt: Clarkson Street* „Oh, verdammt, ich muss aussteigen!“ Gerade noch schaffte ich es aus dem Waggon zusteigen, denn der war schon wieder am Schließen. „Dieser Typ.....ach das waren sicher nur Kontaktlinsen......Natürlich, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären....Ich war schon immer so ängstlich. Meine Güte.“

Verwirrt wie eh und je, machte ich mich auf dem Heimweg. Ein lauter Donnerschlag rissen mich aus den Gedanken und ließen mich schneller gehen. In fünf Minuten stand ich vor dem Wohnungsblock in dem nicht nur ich und meine Mutter wohnen, sondern auch sehr viele andere Familien............Mit einem Vater. „Ach Tessa, mach dich doch nicht fertig.“ ermahnte ich mich und ging rein. Beim Aufzug drückte ich den Rufknopf und wartete summend darauf das die Türe aufging. Mit einem „Ding“ machte sie auf und ich ging rein. Den Knopf für den 5. Stock drückte ich im Schlaf, denn das machte ich ja fast jeden Tag. Innerhalb einer Minute stand ich dann vor unserer Wohnungstüre und kramte meinen Schlüssel hervor. „Ich hab sehr viele Schlüssel, fällt mir gerade auf. Aber wo ist schon wieder der Wohnungsschlüssel?“ Aber da ist er ja. Und ich steckte ihn in das Schloss und drehe ihn um. „Mum, bin wieder daaha!“ Ich setze ein freudiges Gesicht auf und ziehe meine Jacke aus und hänge sie auf. Bevor ich an meine Schuhe kam, kam meine Mutter aus der Küche und wir umarmten uns. „Du hast mal wieder mit Absicht deinen Regenschirm vergessen oder?“ Meine Mutter sah mich böse an, aber das Lächeln was gleich folgte....da wusste ich gleich das Mutter nur einen Scherz machte. „Ich weiß. Ich habs aber auch genossen.“ Ich lachte und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht um die Regentropfen wegzuwischen und wischte sie gleich in einer Tour in meine pitschnassen Haare. Aber als ich meine Mutter wieder anblickte......sie sah mich geschockt an. Als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Mum was ist denn los?“ fragte ich sie verwirrt. „Wo ist deine Kette?“ Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, fast flüsterte sie. „Meine Kette? Sie ist in meiner Jackentasche, weil sie mir heute jemand abgerissen hat.“ Als ich das sagte, wich auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht meiner Mutter und sie hielt sich geschockt die Hand vor dem Mund. „Was ist los? Ganz kaputt ist sie nicht.“ Ich kramte sie hervor und zeigte sie ihr. „Das ist nicht gut. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut.“ Hastig läuft sie zu Türe und sperrt sie wieder zu. Dann machte sie sich an dem kleinen Schuhkasten zu schaffen, der gleich daneben stand. Ich war immer noch verwirrt und sah Mutter nur zu, wie sie Möbel verrückte. Oder es zumindest versuchte, denn der Kasten war doch etwas zu schwer. Oder Mutter zu schwach. Aber das wichtigste ist doch: „Was zur Hölle tust du da?“ „Tessa!“ Mutter ließ von ihrer Tätigkeit ab und packte mich grob an den Schultern. Sie sah mir lange in die Augen und sagte: „Du bist in Gefahr. Du musst abhauen!“Jetzt war ich noch mehr verwirrter. „Was faselst du da?“ „Du musst verschwinden.“ Bevor ich wieder was sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Türe. „NEIN!“, schrie meine Mutter. Noch ein Klopfen und dann zerbarst die Türe mit einem lauten Knall. Ich und meine Mutter schrien und hielten uns die Hände vor dem Gesicht damit wir keine Splitter abbekamen. Als ich wieder aufsah, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Da stand dieser Typ dem ich in der Ubahn begegnet war! Und da waren diese blutroten Augen. Also hab ich mich doch nicht geirrt. Aber was danach folgte, ließ mein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dieser Typ begann auf einmal sich zu deformieren und er wurde größer. Er wuchs und wuchs und seine Farbe änderte sich. Der wurde ja blau! Er öffnete sein Mund und die Worte vibrierten in meinen Ohren. „Da bist du ja Tessera. Nun gib uns das fehlende Stück.“Diese Stimme war so tief, als würde der Leibhaftige vor mir stehen. „Was willst du von mir?“fragte ich zitternd das Ding. Es machte mir Angst. „Lass sie in Ruhe!“ schrie meine Mutter und stellte sich zwischen mir und dem Monster. Meine Mutter schubste mich in die Küche. „Kletter aus dem Fenster, und die Feuerleiter runter!“„Geh mir aus dem Weg!!, rief das Ding und hob seinen rechten Arm. Wieder glaubte ich, das meine Augen mich trügen wollen. Bildeten sich auf diesem Arm nicht glatt Eiskristalle? Es dauerte nicht lange und das Eis wurde spitz und glänzte im Schein der Lampe. Ich war in der Zwickmühle. Da war dieses Ding und meine Mutter und ich sollte fliehen. Aber was ist mit meiner Mutter? „NUN GEH!!!!“schrie sie und ich erschrak. Panisch öffnete ich das Küchenfenster und kletterte auf die wacklige Treppe. Ich sah zurück und ehe ich mich versah, schlug das Ding aus und schlug Mutter hart. Sie schrie und knallte gegen die Wand. 

„NEIN!!!MUTTER!!!!“Ich wollte schon wieder zurückklettern als das Ding auf mich zuging. Ich merkte schnell, das ich weglaufen soll, sonst bin ich gearscht. Hastig trampelte ich die Treppe runter, und ermahnte mich nicht zurückzusehen. Aber ich hörte es, denn es war auch auf der Treppe und verfolgte mich. Ich blickte nicht zurück, sondern achtete darauf nicht runterzufallen. Den ist sehr wacklig und gefährlich. Endlich hatte ich den Boden erreicht und merkte das ich in einer Seitengasse war. Ich rannte hinein aber das war eine Falle. „Scheiße! Eine Sackgasse!“ Ich drehte mich um und da stand das Monster. Riesig, so eisblau und mit stechend roten Augen. „Gib mir das fehlende Stück.“ sprach es. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!!“rief ich panisch zurück. Die Tränen stiegen mir hoch, die ich hastig wegwischte. „Bitte lass mich in Ruhe!!!“ Im nächsten Moment lag ich auf dem Boden und ein Blitz durchzog meinen Körper. „SCHEIßE!!!TUT DAS WEH!!“ Mein Kopf schmerzte und es schossen wieder Tränen in meine Augen. Ich konnte kaum klar sehen, mein Kopf dröhnte und ich glaub ich blute!! Ich blickte auf und dachte mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, denn da steht das Ding und ich konnte durch die verschwommene Sicht sehen das es seinen Arm gehoben hat. „Ich will nicht sterben.“, sagte ich, hielt schützend meine Hände vors Gesicht und hörte das Herabsausen des Armes. „Nein!“

„Ahhh.“schrie das Monster. Ich blickte auf und sah dass das Ding am Boden lag. Und vor mir stand ein Mann. Er war sehr groß und stark und hielt......einen Hammer in der Hand?


	2. Der Weg des Tesserakts

Meine Sicht wurde durch die Schmerzenstränen getrübt, aber ich sah richtig! Da stand ein Typ, mit dem Rücken zu mir und mit nem Umhang und einem Hammer! „Was soll die Scheiße?“, presste ich fragend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch das Monster hatte mich sehr hart getroffen und bin auf dem Bauch gelandet. Das spüre ich jetzt, denn bei jeder Bewegung gab es einen Stich der durch meinen gesamten Körper fuhr. Deswegen entschied ich mich zu Sitzen. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen weg und da war er jetzt klar und deutlich. Ein blonder Muskelprotz mit einem roten Umhang und komischer.....komischer Rüstung? Und das einzige was mich so irritiert ist dieser Hammer. „Du, dieses Superhelden-Nerdtreffen findet noch nicht statt. Erst nächstes Monat.“sagte ich zu ihm. Dieser Typ drehte sich zu mir um und ich blickte in blaue Augen. „Oh man.“ seufzte ich. Meine Wenigkeit wurde bei blauen Augen schwach. „Von was redest du denn da?“, fragte dieser Held mit einer angenehmsten Stimme die ich die letzten Minuten gehört hatte. Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte diesen gutaussehenden Mann an, irgendwie unfähig drauf was zu antworten. „Dreh dich um!! Der ist wieder aufgestanden!“ rief ich und deutete mit meiner Hand darauf. Der Typ drehte sich um und schritt sogleich auf das Ding zu. „Du hast wohl nicht genug! Verschwinde zurück nach Jotunheim und ich werde dich verschonen.“ Dieser Typ stellte sich direkt vor diesem Ding hin und blickte hoch. Ich war erstaunt über den Größenunterschied. Und der betrug gewaltige vier Köpfe. Ich beobachtete die Szenerie und war gespannt was als nächstes passierte. Mit meiner linken Hand drückte ich auf die Wunde am Kopf und konnte die Worte dieses blauen Monsters vernehmen, die da waren: „Törichter Sohn Odins. Du stellst dich uns in die Quere?“ „Da sind mehrere von euch auf Midgard? Was wollt ihr hier? Und was willst du von der jungen Frau?“, entgegnete der blonde Hüne mit lauter Stimme. „Wir wollen von ihr das fehlende Stück des Tesserakts.“ „Was?“ Was dieser Mann da gerade hörte, verwirrte ihn offensichtlich, denn er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und blickte mich auf eine Weise an, die ich nicht erklären kann. Irgendwie als wolle er nicht so recht begreifen was der eben hörte.   
Aber was sollte ich sagen? 17 Jahre ging alles gut und auf einmal tauchte so ein Monster auf, dann so ein Typ mit Hammer. Was zur Hölle soll der Hammer?Und dann reden die von Stücken und Odin und Idiotenheim. Ne, das wurde nicht gesagt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das die da alle ausgebrochen sind.  
Ich vernahm gedankenverloren dass das blaue Ding sich bewegte und zu einem Schlag ausholte. „Blondling, dreh dich um!!!“ Ich konnte gerade noch rufen, aber ich war zu spät. Der Typ drehte sich um und bekam schon eine in die Fresse geknallt. Mit einem Wumms knallte der gegen die Hausmauer und landete auf dem Boden genau wie ich. Aber der stand schon wieder auf und schreitete zum Angriff über. Auch er holte aus und schlug mit seinem Hammer auf das Ding ein. Grunzend fiel es auf die Knie und der Blonde schlug mit einem zweiten wuchtigen Schlag auf den Kopf und ich fing zu würgen an. Denn es knackste fürchterlich und mit einem Aufseufzen ließ es sich auf den Boden fallen und blieb regungslos liegen. 

„Ist es tot?“, fragt ich den Blondling geschockt. Seinen Hammer fest in Griff schritt er auf mich zu und antwortete: „Ja, es ist jetzt tot.“ „Oh gut.“ Als ich das sagte, wurde mir schlagartig schwarz vor den Augen und ich fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.   
…...  
…...  
…..  
…...

Langsam kam mein Bewusstsein wieder zurück und ich hörte sehr viele Stimmen um mich herum. Es war noch schwarz aber ich hörte sie laut und deutlich. „Tja, vielleicht solltest du die Augen aufmachen, Mädel.“,tadelte ich mich selber in Gedanken und versuchte mich daran. „Ahh, Scheiße mein Kopf!“, schrie ich und ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Augen. War doch keine gute Idee, das Augen aufmachen. „Hey, Mädchen. Immer langsam.“ Hörte ich jemanden sagen und machte meine Augen langsam weiter auf. Doch recht schnell gewöhnte ich mich an das grelle Licht und langsam konnte ich auch Gestalten erkennen. Ich sah mehrere Leute in einem großem Raum stehen. Es saßen auch welche. Ein paar Mal blinzeln und alles war wieder scharf. Ich erblickte sogleich den Blondling und zeigte auf ihn. „Duuuu!“Schnell richtete ich mich auf, von dem Bett auf dem ich lag. „Was denn?“ „Was geht hier ab? Wo bin ich? Wer bist du? Wer sind die anderen? Und was war das eben von vorhin?“ „Ja das sind viele Fragen. Okay.....“ Der Typ holte tief Luft und leierte meine Antworten in einer Tour runter. „Was hier abgeht, wissen wir nicht. Du bist im Hauptquartier von S.H.I.E.L.D., mein Name ist Thor, das sind Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff und Clint Barton. Und ich habe dich eben vor einem Eisriesen gerettet.“ 

Laut holte „Thor“ tief Luft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der gleich neben dem Bett stand. „Ähhh, ähhmmm........Ich verstehe dennoch nichts.“ Geistesgegenwärtig griff ich mir an den Kopf und merkte das da ein dickes Pflaster auf der Wunde klebte. „Tja, Mädel. Das wird eine endlos lange und komplizierte Geschichte werden, aber mit der Riesenwunde auf deinem Kopf bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob du so weit mitkommen wirst.“ Ich blickte den Typen an, der das gerade zu mir sagte. Keine Ahnung wie der hieß, ich konnte mir beim ersten Mal doch keine Namen merken. Aber eins wusste ich...mit diesem Kerl würde ich mich noch anlegen. Er hatte so ein Machoaussehen. Kesser Blick, und dieser Bart. Guter Körper. Aber das was er sagte, ließ mich ein wenig wütend werden. Keiner beleidigte mich grundlos und deswegen zeigte ich ihm wo der Haken hing. Ich stand auf und stolzierte etwas wacklig auf diesem Möchtegern-Playboy zu. Schläge auf dem Kopf sind nicht ohne, aber egal. Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?“,fragte dieser Mann. „Ich habe keine Ahnung für wen Sie sich eigentlich halten, aber Sie legen sich mit der falschen Frau an. Den mein intellektueller Geist gibt sich nicht mit Menschen ab, die das Maul aufmachen können aber selber nicht viel drauf haben.“ Skeptisch blickte ich mein Gegenüber an und erwartete ein Konter. Aber es kam nur ein baffes: „Ich bin Tony Stark. Und ich hab viel drauf!Musst mich nur mal in Action sehen. Weißt du, ich bin Iron Man und sehr reich.“ Iron Man? Tony Stark? „Ich muss bedauern Ihnen sagen zu müssen, das ich nie was von Ihnen gehört habe. Iron Man? Was soll das sein? Und was seit ihr für Freaks?“   
„Und da fällst du wieder in andere Manieren zurück!“,seufzte Thor grinsend und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll das heißen?Alte Manieren? Hä?“ Die vielen Fragen schienen mich zu quälen.   
Thor blickte mich an und sagte: „Dein Verhalten eben hatte mich sehr an jemanden erinnert.“   
„An wen?“ fragte ich, aber ich bekam nur ein: „Ist nicht so wichtig.“zurück. Noch immer ratlos ließ ich mich einfach wieder auf mein Bett fallen und blickte zu Boden.   
„Wie ist dein Name, Mädchen?“, fragte die Frau. Mein Blick weiter zu Boden gerichtet, antwortete ich: „Tessa. Aber mein voller Name ist Tessera.“ Ein Raunen zur meiner Rechten machte sich breit und ich sah zu Thor. „Sagtest du eben Tessera?“ „Ja?“ „Na wenn das mal nicht eindeutig ist.“sagte dieser Tony. Der Blonde nickte und grinste: „Und wie!“  
Mein Kopf zerplatzt gleich, wegen diesem ganzen neuen Zeug. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof! Was ist hier eindeutig?“ Ich spürte das ich wieder den Tränen nahe war. Kann mir denn niemand gescheite Antworten geben?   
Thor stand auf: „Nun ich werde es versuchen dir die gesamte Geschichte zu erklären.  
Ich bin Thor Odinson, Gott des Donners und komme aus Asgard, einem weit entfernten Ort und bin hier um den Tesserakt zurückzuholen. Dieser ist ein magischer Würfel mit sehr viel Energie, der einen gesamten Planeten auslöschen könnte. Aber mein Bruder hatte ihn sich geschnappt und ist damit auf Midgard, der Erde, geflohen.   
Dies ist 18 Jahre her. Und seitdem hab ich nichts mehr von meinem Bruder oder dem Tesserakt gehört oder gesehen. Ich suche auch schon sehr lange und ich hab rausgefunden, das der Würfel in Teile zersprungen ist. In sehr viele kleine Teile. Von denen wir schon fast wieder alle gefunden haben, in denen wir durch die ganze Welt gereist sind.“ Thor machte ein kleine Pause, während ich ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Noch komm ich irgendwie mit.Noch. „Der Würfel ist fast komplett, nur fehlen noch vier Teile. Dies machen wir, weil wir so verhindern das der Tesserakt in falsche Hände gelangt. Ach und dieses Ding wovor ich dich gerettet habe war ein Eisriese aus Jotunheim.“

„Täusche ich mich, oder hatte dieser Würfel meinen Namen mit einem kt hinten?“ „Oder hast du den Namen des Würfels ohne kt?“ „Was? So ein Schwachsinn. Meine Mutter ist doch viel zu normal um auf so was zu kommen, aber sie meinte mein Vater hätte den Namen ausgesucht........“ „Hast du deinen Vater mal gefragt, wie er auf den Namen kam?“ Thor starrte mich an und erwartete schnell eine Antwort. „Ich.....“ begann ich zögernd. „Mein Vater ist vor 16 Jahren abgehauen. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob er noch lebt oder nicht.“ Mit meiner Hand versuchte ich in die Jackentasche zu greifen aber erst jetzt merkte ich das ich sie nicht mehr anhatte. „Meine Jacke? Ich hab da was wichtiges drinnen.“, sagte ich und die Frau mit den roten Haaren brachte mir meine Jacke die man sorgfältig auf einem der vielen Kästen in den Raum gelegt hatte. 

Ich bedankte mich und griff hastig rein. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen als ich das Samt des Halsbandes zu spüren bekam. Langsam und behutsam zog ich das Heiligstück raus und zeigte sie Thor. „Dies ist ein Erinnerungsstück an meinem Vater. Das einzige was ich noch habe.“ Ich sah zu dem Blondling auf und bemerkte diesen Gesichtsausdruck den der drauf hatte. So richtig geschockt, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Aber was ich da von ihm zu hören bekam, musste es schon schrecklicher als ein Geist sein. „Dieses Zeichen.“, sagte Thor mit einer leisen Stimme. „Ähm, ja was ist damit?“, fragte ich ihn und dachte mir, schlimmer kann es jetzt nicht werden.„Dieses Zeichen.“, sagte Thor mit einer leisen Stimme. „Ähm, ja was ist damit?“, fragte ich ihn und dachte mir, schlimmer kann es jetzt nicht werden. „Dieses Zeichen wurde zerstört. Das was du hast, ist nur die Hälfte. Sowas bekommen nur Mitglieder der königlichen Familie. Mein Bruder und ich sind Söhne Odins. Dem Allvater. Und er schenkte uns Ketten mit diesem Zeichen dran.“ Jetzt traute ich meinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Etwas..... „Willst du damit sagen, dass....?“, fragte ich zögerlich. „Genau das denke ich.“ sagte Thor und nickte mir zu.


	3. Alles ist so verwirrend

Mein Kopf rauchte und ich war nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Behauptete der tatsächlich das sein Bruder mein.....mein.....Ich wage es gar nicht auszusprechen. Aber Thor war sich so sicher...... „Du willst mich doch verarschen!“ sagte ich und blickte den Blonden skeptisch an. „Nein, ich bin mir zu 100% sicher das dies von Loki, meinen Bruder ist. Der dein Va...“ „Nein!!“ Ich unterbrach ihn, denn ich wollte das nicht hören. „Das ist doch an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dein Bruder könnte es verloren und mein Vater gefunden haben.“ Ich fing leicht zu zittern an, denn was der da sagte konnte einfach nicht sein! Ich starrte Thor an und wartete darauf das er mir zustimmte, aber er lachte. Warum lachte er?  
„Tut mir leid Tessa, aber......Amulette aus dem Palast Odins können nur Asen sehen.“ Mein entsetzt, verwirrter Blick zu ihm ließ ihm noch : „So nennt man die die in Asgard wohnen.“ hinzufügen. „Ähm, du kannst Blondbeard glauben.“ Ich blickte zu dem der gerade sprach und sah diesen Tony Stark. „Was?“ fragte ich patzig. „Naja, weißt du.....was ich da an den Halsband sehe ist nur ein Stein. Ich sehe gar nichts funkelndes, nur die Rüstung von Shakespeare hier.“ Und deutete auf Thor. „Tony hat recht. Auch ich sehe nur einen Kieselstein.“ Das war diese Frau, wie hieß sie? Natascha? „Ja, ich auch nicht.“ „Ich auch nicht.“ Diese anderen Männer haben auch gesprochen, aber wie die hießen hab ich schon wieder vergessen. Wird man mir sicher noch erzählen. Aber viel wichtiger ist.....nur ich und Thor können das Amulett sehen? „Wo ist deines?“ Der Mann mit dem Hammer griff sogleich an seinen Hals und fingerte nach etwas. Jetzt sah ich das er ein dünnes Goldkettchen umhatte. Er hat doch nicht dasselbe?......Oh, warte. „Du hast es auch. Meins ist zwar zerbrochen, aber hier kann ich den Teil erkennen den ich habe.“ Und zeigte bei seinem Amulett was ich meinte. „Aber ich will das nicht glauben. Ich kann das nicht glauben!“ Ich griff mir an den Kopf, denn ein heftiges Pochen machte sich breit. Als ich noch meine Augen schloss, brannten meine Lider wie Feuer. War ich so müde? Oder ist das wegen der Verletzung? „Tessa, ich weiß das klingt alles unglaublich für dich, aber....“ „Bitte!! Bitte, lasst mich in Ruhe!“bettelte ich. „Aber Tessa!“ Es war die Frau. „Das ist doch nur ein böser Traum! Tesserakt, Jotunheim, Midgard, Asgard, Odin, Amulette was nur A..Asen sehen können, und mein Vater? Das ist zuviel! Bitte, lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich will gehen!!“ Ich zog meine Knie an die Brust und legte meinen Kopf darauf. Noch versuchte ich es zurückzuhalten, aber ich konnte nicht anders und fing lauthals zu schluchzen an. Ich schlang noch meine Arme um die Knie und machte es mir dunkel. Es war bis auf mich, totenstill. Die anderen sahen mich wahrscheinlich an, als wäre ich ne Irre. Aber da spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und eine warme, weibliche Stimme die sagte: „Wir verstehen dich, Tessa. Das ist alles neu und sehr verwirrend für dich. Wir werden jetzt gehen und du wirst darüber schlafen.“ Die Stimme beruhigte mich etwas aber ich sah nicht auf. Ich hörte Fußschritte die sich langsam entfernten und eine Türe die zuging. Erst als ich mir sicher war, das sich nichts mehr bewegte, sah ich auf. Leise schluchzte ich noch auf und blickte mich im Raum um. Niemand mehr da. „Was soll ich tun, als mich jetzt noch hinzulegen?“ Ich löste mich aus meiner Stellung und legte mich sachte auf das weiche Bett. Gott ist das Bett weich.“ Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte jetzt erst wie müde ich doch war. Ich hatte doch geschlafen? Aber bewusstlos und schlafen ist vielleicht auch nicht dasselbe. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ich war eingeschlafen.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. „Na klasse. Hat nichts geholfen.“ murrte ich und wollte aus dem Fenster sehen. Kurze Zeit später merkte ich erst das ich in einem Krankenzimmer, oder so ähnlich, war. Wie sagte dieser Blondschopf? Ich sein in irgendeinem Hauptquartier von Schild? Ne....irgendwas ähnliches. Aber egal....Ich hab Hunger.“ Ich stand auf und sah mich ein wenig um. Das Zimmer war wirklich ein Krankenzimmer, das zum Teil Wände aus Glas hatte. Drausen wuseln viele Leute rum, die schwarze Anzüge tragen. Ich machte die Türe auf und blickte nach links und rechts. Bei beiden Richtungen hab ich keine Ahnung wo die hinführen. Ich entschied mich für links und ging los. Diese Leute in Schwarz sahen mich gar nicht, so sehr scheinen die mit was beschäftigt zu sein. Egal, die interessieren mich nicht. Ich suche einen von den Leuten die vor meinem Nickerchen bei mir zusammen waren. Dieser Thor, und dieser Macho von Stark. Diese Frau und diese anderen Männer. Aber keiner der Leute die da vorbeigehen, kommen mir bekannt vor. „Ja, super. Ich kenn mich doch einen Dreck aus.“ Ich ging weiter und dann musste ich nach rechts abbiegen. Alles sah hier gleich aus, dunkle Wände, gefliester Boden und dieselben Leute mit denselben Anzügen. „Ich will hier weg!“ rief ich, aber keiner beachtete mich. Frustriert ging ich weiter und erkannte das am Ende ein Raum war. Ein riesiger Raum, wie es aussah. Ich beschleunigte meinen Gang und schon war ich da. „Das ist ja abgefahren!“ Begeistert wie ich war, sperrte ich meinen Mund weit auf und betrachtete alles. Vor mir ist ein Geländer, links und rechts führen Treppen nach unten. Unten saßen sehr viele Leute an Computern, irgendwelchen Reglern und weiteren komplizierteren Gerätschaften. Keine Ahnung, was das alles sein sollte. Aber was war denn dass? Da standen sie ja! Ich erkannte Thor....der war ja nicht schwer zu erkennen und dann dieser Macho wieder. Der hatte sich schon eingebrannt. Die anderen konnte ich nicht sehen, aber die konnten so gut, auch von den riesigen Geräten verdeckt worden sein. Sie sprachen aufgeregt miteinander. Ich wollte lauschen und deswegen schlich ich langsam die linke Treppe runter. Da war noch einer! So ein großer schwarzer Typ mit.......ihhh, ne Augenklappe. Ich find die Vorstellung eklig, das dahinter nur eine schwarze Augenhöhle ist. Eventuell. Wahrscheinlich. Der steht auf Lederklamotten, sieht aber cool aus. Ich versuchte nicht mich zu verstecken, sondern ging einfach auf die Gruppe zu. Ungefähr fünf Meter stand ich entfernt und konnte alles mitanhören. 

Der Schwarze sprach: „Wissen Sie schon wie man das Tesseraktstück aus ihr heraus kriegt?“ Er fragte Thor. Der saß auf einen Stuhl, während sein Hammer auf seinem Schoß ruhte. „Da muss ich leider verneinen. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht mein Bruder, oder mein Vater.“ „Tja, Ihren Bruder kann man jetzt schlecht fragen, aber können Sie irgendwie auf schnellen Wege ihren Vater fragen?“ Thor nickte: „Naja, dafür muss ich auf festen Boden sein, damit unser Wächter Heimdall den Bifröst öffnen kann.“ „Sie wissen das wir uns tausende Meter über dem Boden befinden. Entweder sie warten bis morgen, denn da sind wir ja wieder im Hangar. Oder Sie fliegen mit ihrem coolen Hammer davon.“ „Es mag einfach aussehen, aber ich fliege nicht richtig. Ich fliege nur so weit wie heftig der Schwung ist. Und ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß das wir über dem Pazifik sind, und da müsste ich meine ganze Kraft aufwenden.“ „Wie Sie wollen.“  
„WAS? WIR FLIEGEN?!?!?!?!?!“ schrie ich heraus. Die anderen hatte ich mit meinem Schrei sehr erschreckt. „Tessera, du bist ja wach.“ stellte Thor fest. Ich war entsetzt! Zuvor war ich noch am Boden und jetzt fliege ich? Überm Pazifik? Ich war schon wieder der Ohnmacht nahe.


	4. Der gute alte Tony

„Wir fliegen?“ fragte ich nochmal. „Wieso? Wieso bin ich hier? Was soll das werden?“ Ich hatte so eine Macke, wenn ich nervös war. Ich knackte mit den Fingern, einen nach den anderen und sah jedem der hier im Kreis stand. „Tessa. Du bist hier, weil du beschützt werden musst.“ Wieder war es Thor der sprach. „Vor was bitte schön?“,fragte ich ihn und bemerkte nicht das meine Stimme sich fast überschlug. „Beruhige dich doch erstmal!“kam es von wo aber ich wollte mich nicht beruhigen. „Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will hier raus!!“ Ich hielt meinen Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, denn dieser scheinte zu explodieren. Auf einmal spürte ich eine Hand die mich an der Schulter anfasste und mich nach hinten drückte. Ich sah auf und im nächsten Moment saß ich. Dieser eine Mann von dem ich den Namen nicht weiß, hatte mich auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet. Auch dieser Mann sah recht schnucklig aus, mit den leicht wuschligen Haaren und dieser Brille. Du kannst in so einer Situation an sowas denken? Ich saß da, blickte zu Boden und knetete meine Schläfen. „Das ist alles nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Alles nur ein bööööser Traum.“ Ich spürte wie ich weiter in mich versank, bis da auf einmal was vor mir erscheinte. Zwei blaue Augen sahen mich an. Sie wirken wie normale blaue Augen, aber sie haben was magisches an sich. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden sie in meine Seele blicken. Als würden sie erforschen, wie es in mir aussieht und es fühlte sich wahnsinnig an. Ist das nur bei Göttern so? …..........Götter? Glaubst du etwa schon wirklich daran? „Tessa.“ sprach Thor leise. „Ich verlange nicht von dir, das du mir und dem allem was hier passiert Glauben schenkst. Aber ich bitte dich, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten bis alles vorbei ist. Es sind viele Feinde hinter dir her. Feinde die dich töten wollen, weil auch du ein Gott bist. Ein Halbgott. Jeder Gott strahlt eine Aura aus, die andere Wesen spüren können. Nicht die Menschen, sondern die Jotunen und die Chitauren und die Wanen und alle anderen Wesen von den neun Welten, die hinter der Macht von dem Tesserakt her sind.“ Ich bettete meine Hände auf dem Schoß und sagte sowas wie : „O...okay. Ich werde versuchen, das zu glauben. U..und wenn diese....diese Wesen Götter aufspüren können.....sind wir dann....sind wir dann hier sicher?“ Ich versuchte wirklich das zu verstehen, was hier passierte. Denn Thor mit seiner komischen Rüstung und dem Hammer......Ich will den mal halten.......also, dieser Thor sah so ernst dabei aus als er davon sprach. Und überhaupt, dieses ganze Gedöns hier. Zu meiner Rechten ist ein Riesenfenster und wenn ich da durchblicke....sehe ich gar nichts...nur blau und weiße Wolken. Nur nicht durchdrehen......Immer schön ruhig bleiben. Ich blickte wieder zu Thor und wartete auf meine Antwort. „Hier sind wir auch nicht sicher. Aber dafür sind wir alle hier zusammen, damit wir gemeinsam angreifen können wenn es zu einem Angriff kommt.“ Er sprach weiter als er meinen Blick ala Was-sollen-die-schon-drauf-haben sah. „Glaub mir, die haben was drauf. Aber das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren.“ „Der kann Gedanken lesen.“dachte ich mir.Der blonde Hüne stand wieder auf und endete mit: „Das wirst du schon durchstehen.“ „Und wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?“ fragte ich. „Wir versuchen, die fehlenden Tesseraktstücke zu finden und dann zusammenzusetzen. Es sind ja nur mehr drei Stücke.“ Es war dieser schwarze Pirat, der gerade gesprochen hat. „Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Sie sind gruslig! Und wieso sind es jetzt drei Stücke?“ Ich wurde schon wieder verrückt. Der Schwarze räusperte sich und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Rücken. Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah mich dieser an und es hatte mir einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Er war ein wenig verärgert.  
„Ich bin Agent Nick Fury. Leiter der Geheimorganisation S.H.I.E.L.D. Und warum es auf einmal drei Stücke sind, kommt daher das du ein Stück in dir drinnen ist.“ Verächtlich schnaubte ich auf. „Ich soll also einen in mir drinnen haben? Kann mich nicht erinnern einen mal gegessen zu haben.“   
„Naja, vielleicht hattest du damals so einen Hunger das du dir dachtest: Ach was solls. Essen wir das auch noch.“ PAH!! Dieser Tony geht mir sowas von am Arsch. Ist der immer so? Gereizt stand ich auf und hielt im meine Faust unter die Nase. „Noch ein Wort und ich spendiere dir eine kostenlose Nasenoperation. Mieses Arschloch.“ Doch dieser ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, im Gegenteil. Er lachte mich an! „Köstlich.....Nein, wirklich. Du bist witzig!“Grinsend tippte er meine Faust mit einem Finger an und drückte ihn nach unten. Mit dem werd ich mich noch sicherlich prügeln. Das spüre ich.


	5. Man bleibt nie ungestört

„Also wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann bin ich ein Halbgott. Kann Sachen sehen die Menschen nicht sehen können und mein Vater ist ein Gott. Wesen verfolgen mich und ich hab was verschluckt, was zu einem mächtigen Würfel gehört. Was kommt noch?“ Erschöpft von den pochenden Kopfschmerzen und meiner Anfälle, saß ich schlaff in dem Sessel und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag. „Dein Vater ist ein Magier.“ „Ich wusste das jetzt noch was kommt.“ Ruhe kehrte ein. Ich wollte nichts sagen und die anderen wussten wahrscheinlich auch nichts drauf zu sagen. Mir egal...Aber auf einmal erfüllte ein Knurren den Raum. Verdammt, ist mir das peinlich... „Na, haben wir Hunger?“ fragte Natasha freundlich. Ich nickte und spürte wie ein wenig die Röte in mein Gesicht stieg. „Wie wärs mit Putengeschnetzeltes und leckeren Tesseraktwürfeln?“ Tony schon wieder. Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und formte mit den Lippen lautlos die Worte: „Ich töte dich.“ Dieser zog aber nur eine Augenbraue hoch, deutete mit einem Finger auf mich und sagte in einem extremst hochnäsigen Ton: „Dieses Mädchen hat mir gerade gedroht.“   
„Boah, Tony du nervst.“ Wer mischte sich jetzt da ein? Den hab ich ja total vergessen, wie war sein sein Name? „Steve, du alte Spaßbremse. Ich will mich doch nur ein wenig amüsieren.“ „Mach das woanders, aber nicht jetzt.“ Dieser Steve konnte ihn anscheinend auch nicht leiden. „Jaja, Tony. Tessa, komm mit. Ich zeig dir die Kantine.“ Steve ist doch ein netter Kerl, und dem folge ich gerne. Er führte mich aus dem Raum, aber kurz vorher hab ich diesem Macho noch meinen Finger gezeigt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zu köstlich. 

„Ähm, Steve?“ fragte ich ihn. „Ja?“ Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und ging auf meiner Höhe weiter. „Ist das alles wahr? Was Thor mir da erzählt hat?“ Ich wollte irgendwie noch eine Bestätigung haben, für das alles. „Ja, das ist alles wahr. Loki, dein eventueller Vater, hatte vor 18 Jahren versucht die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Nachdem wir es geschafft haben, ihn zu besiegen, hatte Thor ihn eigentlich wieder zurück auf Asgard gebracht. Aber irgendwie hatte es Loki geschafft zu fliehen und zwar direkt wieder zurück auf die Erde. Eben mit dem Tesserakt.“ Ich konnte mich irgendwie nicht mit den Gedanken anfreunden, das dieser Loki mein Vater sein sollte. Und dass er noch lebte .....Mein Vater.... „Aber seit er abgehauen ist, ist nichts mehr passiert. Wir wissen nicht was er vorhat, aber wir müßen auf der Hut sein. Denn Loki ist stark. Sehr stark.,....Ah, wir sind jetzt da.“ „Wow, das hier ist ja ebenfalls riesig......Wie groß ist dieser Flieger?“ Steve lachte: „Ja, das Ding ist riesig. Ich war auch erstaunt als ich das Monstrum gesehen hab. Aber man gewöhnt sich schnell dran.“ In der Mitte des Raumes waren sehr viele Tische an denen einige Agenten unterschiedlicher Herkunft saßen und aßen. Andere wuseln mit ihren Essenstabletten herum und stellten sie in solche Wägen wie ich sie mal bei McDonalds gesehen hab. Links von mir war die Essensausgabe. Ohhh, Essen!! „Komm.“ Steve und ich stellten sich in die Reihe ein und schon waren wir dran. Ich nahm mir ein Tablett und Steve auch. „Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, ess ich auch gleich.“ „Was gibt es eigentlich zu essen?“fragte ich ungeduldig und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere. „Du kannst wählen zwischen Spaghetti und Steak. Beilagen weiß ich jetzt nicht auswendig.“ Steak......Ich liebe Steak. „Pass auf, du sabberst schon.“ Hastig wischte ich mir über den Mund und wurde schon wieder rot. Steve lachte auf: „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.“ Ich lachte zurück. Der ist aber auch süß. So mit seinen braunen Haaren und den dicken Muskeln.........Hilfe!!! Steh ich etwa auf jeden Kerl?  
„Was wollen Sie haben?“ „Hä, was?“ Eine Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken. Die Köchin hatte mich gefragt was ich essen will. „Na, Steak!!“ Und schon klatschte sie mir ein saftiges Stück Fleisch auf den Teller den sie in der Hand hatte und schüttete eine Soße drüber. Dann noch einen knackigen Salat und schon hatte ich den Teller in der Hand. „Na komm.“ Steve und ich setzten uns an einem leeren Tisch und ich fing sofort an mein Steak zu verschlingen. „Seit wann hast du nichts mehr zu essen gekriegt?“ Steve sah mich erstaunt an. „Tut mir leid. Das ist nicht meine Art. Naja, seit gestern früh. Am Abend konnte ich nichts mehr essen, da kam dieses Vieh. Das war doch gestern, oder?“ Ich blickte den Mann gegenüber an und er nickte. „Ja, das war gestern. Du hast ja die Nacht und den halben Tag verschlafen. Aber keine Woche. Falls du das meinst.“ Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, denn ehrlich gedacht hatte ich wirklich den Verdacht, dass das ein paar Tage schon her ist. Ich bin zu verwirrt um klar denken zu können. Naja egal....Jetzt hab ich ja mein Steak. Wir aßen stumm weiter. Mein Steak war weg, nun machte ich mich über den Salat her. Als ich dann komplett mit meiner Mahlzeit fertig war, sah ich zu Steve rüber und der war erst jetzt mit seinem Steak fertig. „Das war bitter nötig. Ähm, wo krieg ich was zu trinken?“ Steve deutete auf etwas hinter mir und ich sah da einen Wasserspender, einen Kaffeeautomaten und einen Automaten für Cola und Sprite und allerlei anderen Softdrink. Ich stand auf und entschied mich für Wasser. Ich nahm mir einen Becher und füllte mir den an. Ich trank und erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch das ich sehr lange nichts mehr getrunken hab. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig an als ich spürte wie das kalte Wasser meine brennende Kehle runterlief. Ich schenkte mir gleich nochmal ein. Und nochmal. Nach insgesamt fünf Bechern ging ich zurück zu Steve und dieser sah mich wieder so an. „Was ist denn?“ fragte ich ihn. „So ausgehungert und ausgetrocknet hab ich zuletzt bei mir selber gesehen.“ „Echt? Was ist denn bei dir gewesen?“ Ich tunkte meinen Finger in die restliche Steaksoße, fuhr ein bisschen rum und leckte ihn dann ab. „Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und langweilig noch dazu.“ Er blickte auf den Tisch und kehrte die Steaksoße mit dem Messer zusammen. „Doch!“ sagte ich begeistert. „Ich will sie hören. Wenn ich was liebe, dann ist es Geschichten von anderen Leuten zu hören. Trifft nicht immer auf Begeisterung, aber dennoch...“ Er sah mich an und grinste. „Du willst sie wirklich hören?“ Ich nickte heftig und Steve holte tief Luft. „Wo fang ich nur an? Okay, als erstes, sehe ich vielleicht aus wie dreißig. Aber das bin ich nicht.“ Hä?Ja ich sehe vielleicht aus wie zwanzig aber das bin ich nicht.. „Ja, und wie alt bist du dann?“ „Über Hundert.“ Ich hob nur meine Brauen hoch und sah ihn doch sehr fragend an. „Ähm.....ja dann musst du mir unbedingt das Rezept verraten.“ „Jetzt kommt der kompliziertere Teil, denn...“ Auf einmal gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und die Alarmglocken fingen zu schrillen an. Der Flieger wackelte heftigst hin und her und ich hatte Mühe auf der Bank sitzen zu bleiben. Ich sah wie die Agenten alle aus der Kantine liefen und laut umherbrüllten. Einen Satz konnte ich raushören:  
„Wir werden angegriffen!“


End file.
